A solas con el bebé
by Neusal
Summary: Magnus se ve obligado a cuidar de su pequeño hijo Max. ¿Cómo le irá su primera experiencia con un bebé?


**Nota de autora** : Este fic y sus personaje están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

El desesperado llanto de Max interrumpió su bonito sueño. No recordaba lo que estaba pasando en él, tan solo que había montañas y arboles con frutas de diferentes tipos y colores. Estaba gozando de esas preciosas vistas cuando escuchó un bebé llorar. Al principio el sonido provenía de muy lejos, pero los decibelios del llanto iban aumentando hasta que le pareció que estaban llorando dentro de su propia cabeza. La luz de la lámpara que Alec encendió le acabó de despertar. Quería abrir los ojos y levantarse para ayudar a su nefilim con los cuidados del infante, de verdad que quería, pero no podía: una fuerza superior a él le impedía despegar el cuerpo de su confortable colchón.

Cuatro años atrás, si alguien le hubiese dicho que acabaría formando una familia con un cazador de sombras y con hijo incluido se hubiese echado a reír en su cara. Pero allí estaba él, con el lado derecho de su cama de matrimonio ocupada por la persona que más amaba y una cuna junto a ellos. Hacía tan solo cuarenta y ocho horas que se habían convertido en padres. Dos días atrás, Magnus había sido invitado al Instituto de Nueva York para impartir una clase magistral a sus alumnos, cuando su cuñado, Simon Lewis, fue en busca de su ayuda: había un bebé brujo abandonado en la puerta con una nota que ponía _"¿Quién podría amarlo?"._ El pequeño no tenía más de tres días, ya que todavía conservaba el cordón umbilical y aunque su piel era azul, se le podía presenciar aún un ligero color morado debido al parto. Su intención inicial no era quedarse con el pequeño, simplemente era hacerse cargo de él hasta encontrar una solución, pero ese mismo día Alec, por algún extraño motivo se encariñó del bebe y le salió el instinto paternal que curiosamente se lo contagió a él, así que finalmente decidieron adoptar al azulado brujo.

Como siempre, Alexander consiguió tranquilizar al pequeño haciendo que se durmiera de nuevo. Lo puso en la cuna, le besó la frente y se dirigió hacía Magnus (que todavía luchaba por abrir los ojos), acariciándole la mejilla y besándole dulcemente en los labios. Por una estrecha rejilla de sus semiabiertos ojos el brujo vio a su novio vestido con su arrapado traje de cuero negro cogiendo su arco y flechas. La imagen de su chico vestido con la ropa de combate que en otra ocasión hubiese hecho que le vinieran en mente pensamientos obscenos ahora hizo que descubriera una fuerza superior al cansancio que lo tenía secuestrado en la cama: el pánico. Alec se estaba largando. Pegó un brinco de la cama como si de repente el cómodo colchón se hubiese convertido en una cama de agujas.

-¡Garbancito! ¿A dónde vas?- salió disparado hacía él sin tomarse la molestia de vestirse.

-Oh ¡Por el Ángel! ¡Tapate!- dijo avergonzado cuando vio que el Gran Brujo aparecía completamente en cueros en el salón y las vecinas de enfrente miraban descaradamente comentando la jugada. Magnus le hizo caso, reculó al dormitorio y se tapó con lo primero que encontró. Lo hizo más por comodidad de Alec que por vergüenza. Magnus jamás se había abochornado de su cuerpo, sabía que estaba bien dotado y que sus definidos músculos llamaban la atención. Modestia aparte sabía que tenía un físico envidiable.

Alec estaba cogiendo las llaves para irse cuando Magnus apareció de nuevo, enrollado de cintura para abajo con las sabanas que le iban arrastrando como si fueran la larga cola de un vestido de novia.

-¿Te vas?-

-Sí, hoy tenemos una misión importante, no vendré hasta la tarde-.

-Pero acabas de ser padre ¿No te tocan quince días de baja por paternidad?- De reojo vio como las dos vecinas le observan con la esperanza de que esas sabanas se deslizaran hacía abajo. En otro momento hubiese bromeado sobre la situación, insinuándose a las mujeres, pero ahora no estaba para guasa, le iban a dejar a solas con el bebe.

-¿Una qué? – frunciendo el ceño. -Espera… ¿Te asusta quedarte solo con el niño?-

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – Mintió. La sonrisa de alivio que le regaló su cazador hizo que se le derritiese el corazón ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan exageradamente guapo recién levantado y sin maquillaje?- Es simplemente que no he preparado nada que podamos hacer-. El rostro de Alec hizo una extraña expresión.

-Magnus, es un bebé, mide cincuenta centímetros y no puede ni aguantar la cabeza. Simplemente come y duerme ¿Podrás cuidar de él?- Preocupado. Sabía que la experiencia del brujo con bebes era nula.

-Lo sé, te estaba tomando el pelo- mintió de nuevo – Por supuesto que podré, soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, hago que los demonios se dobleguen ante mí-aparentando falsa seguridad.

-Está bien- el brujo vio como su novio no se iba muy convencido-. Recuerda no tardar mucho en cambiarle el pañal, se le irrita la piel con facilidad-.

-Sí, sí, tranquilo. Te amo, pásalo bien- dijo apresuradamente y cerrando la puerta para que el otro no pudiese contestarle.

Respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse. De las pocas cosas que le quedaban por hacer en esta vida, una de ellas, precisamente, era hacerse cargo de un bebé. Pero sabía de alguien que si que sabía como hacerlo. Cogió el teléfono y buscó el número de Tessa, ella había sido madre así que podría darle las instrucciones necesarias para poder sobrevivir hasta la llegada de Alec, o mejor aún, con un poco de suerte estaría encantada de ir allí y ayudarle personalmente. Fue imposible contactar con ella, su teléfono estaba _"apagado o fuera de cobertura"._ Intentó no perder la calma y fue hasta la cunita del bebé: seguía durmiendo plácidamente ajeno a los problemas que le estaba ocasionando a su padre. Decidió pasar al plan B: llamar a Catarina. Ella no había sido madre pero era enfermera tocaba decenas de pequeños al día.

-Dime pesadilla-

-Te necesito. Ven. Me han dejado solo con Max- exigiendo- He llamado a Tessa pero no responde al teléfono-.

-Claro, porque en la pantalla aparece tu nombre yo he estado a punto de ignorar la llamada también. ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Pues que nunca he cuidado de un niño pequeño. Dime ¿Cada cuando se le tiene que dar de comer? ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Cómo se prepara el biberón? No sé las proporciones.

-¿Porque no llamas a Alec? Él te lo explicará todo. Estoy a punto de entrar a quirófano, tenemos una apendicitis-.

-Porque si le llamo pensará que no sé cuidar de mi propio hijo-.

-Es que no sabes cuidar de tu hijo- le reprochó. -Me voy ya-.

-¡No!-

-Cielo, seguro que lo harás fenomenal. Te dejo-.

-¡Catarina! Cat- pero ya era tarde, había colgado.

Volvió junto a la cuna y vio que el niño seguía igual, no se había movido ni un solo milímetro. "Comer y dormir", eso es lo que le dijo Alec que hacían los bebes, no parecía tan complicado, tan solo tendría que estar preparado para cuando se despertarse el pequeñín de la casa. Calculó que tardaría mínimo unas dos horas en hacerlo.

Se fue a la cocina y localizó todo lo necesario para alimentar a Max. Seguidamente se dirigió al baño y se aseguró de que hubiese cremas, polvos y pañales suficientes. Todo estaba preparado así que se sentó en el sofá para esperar a que su hijo pidiera atenciones. Cuando ya llevaba más de media hora allí sentado sin hacer nada, se dio cuenta de que quizá aquello que estaba haciendo era absurdo: no podía estar el día entero esperando a que el bebé llorase. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería despertarle así que hacer ruido o salir a pasear quedaban completamente descartados. Decidió estudiar y preparar informes. Se pasó la siguiente hora visitando constantemente al pequeño Max. Ni se movía, ni hacía el más mínimo ruido. ¿Eso era normal? Empezó a preocuparse. Le tocó suavemente con el dedo, pero el niño no reaccionaba, le volvió a tocar, esta vez más fuerte, pero el pequeño brujo seguía sin inmutarse. Magnus se asustó tanto que empezó a zarandearlo consiguiendo hacerle llorar, le costó un buen rato que volviera a tranquilizarse.

Siguió las instrucciones de Alec al pie de la letra: le daba de comer y le ponía a dormir, le cambiaba el pañal (el primero fue una auténtica odisea) y le volvía a dejar en su cunita. La mañana transcurrió tranquila y sin ninguna incidencia pero por la tarde todo cambió, parecía un niño completamente diferente.

A media tarde el pequeño Max empezó con su llanto y ya no hubo manera de pararlo: eso no era un niño, era una máquina de llorar. Al principio Magnus pensó que tendría hambre y que dándole su leche sería suficiente como pasó por la mañana. Pero esta vez no funcionó, el pequeño no dejaba de lloriquear y su padre ya no sabía como solucionarlo. Recordó haber visto no mucho tiempo atrás un reportaje sobre crías de animales que reconocían a sus madres por el olor. Decidió intentarlo ¿Por qué no? Los seres humanos no dejaban de ser animales al fin y al cabo. Se fue al cesto de la ropa sucia y se puso una viejo jersey de Alec ya que el niño se tranquilizaba siempre que estaba con él.

Cogió de nuevo a su hijito. Al principio parecía que su genial idea había funcionado pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a empezar la serenata de lloros, gritos y rabietas. Tumbó al niño sobre su brazo y con la otra mano le puso un poco de tela del jersey encima de la nariz.

-¿Lo ves? Huele a Alec ¿Es que no te gusta ahora que lo llevo yo?-

Pero no había manera de que se calmase. Hacía un rato que el pequeño no comía nada así que pensó que quizá ahora sí que serían llantos de hambre. Le puso el biberón en la boca y de alguna manera le obligó a comer, pero Max no dejaba de llorar así que acabó vomitando la leche que acaba de ingerir manchándoles a ambos. Por el olor que salía del pequeñín también era hora de hacer otro cambio de pañal. La situación empezaba a desesperar a Magnus, notó como los nervios y el enfado empezaban apoderarse de él y sentía el cosquilló previo a los rayos de magia en las manos. Antes de que eso acabase realmente mal dejó al pequeño tumbado en el sofá y se encerró en su dormitorio. Incluso con la puerta cerrada los llantos de Max eran enervantes. Dio un par de puñetazos sobre la cama para desprenderse de los nervios y el exceso de energía negativa, contó hasta diez y cuando se sintió más tranquilo decidió volver al salón.

El pobrecito de Max estaba tumbado panza arriba, llorando como un condenado, oliendo realmente mal y con la cara y el peto manchados de vomito. Magnus lo cogió dulcemente y se lo puso encima del pecho abrazándole con ternura.

-Lo siento mucho cariño, soy un desastre lo sé, yo no soy como Alec. Le echas de menos ¿Verdad? Yo también, hijo, yo también- besándole sus sudados cabellos.

De repente el brujito empezó a disminuir su llanto hasta que finalmente cesó. Sin saberlo Magnus había encontrado la solución: recordó que cada vez que Alec lo cogía hacía algo más que solamente cargarlo en brazos: le abrazaba, le besaba, le mimaba y era eso lo que el bebe anhelaba, ese cariño, ese contacto humano.

Había sido un duro día de misiones que terminó con la búsqueda y captura de un par de demonios. Alec abrió la puerta de su casa. Aparte de que todas las luces estaban encendidas y que había un desorden considerable no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido. Se fue al salón y se encontró a Magnus con uno de sus jerséis puesto por encima de su propia ropa, manchado de vomito y abrazando a Max sobre su pecho, padre e hijo completamente dormidos. Alexander le despertó acariciándole el pelo.

-Mags, ya he llegado- se fijó en que el pequeño también iba manchado de vomito- siento llegar tarde, han salido dos demonios de improvisto. Ves a dormir, ya me encargo yo del peque, debes de estar agotado después de estar todo el día con él-.

-No, no – le tranquilizó el brujo- ya le baño yo- miraba a su hijo y pensaba que encontrarle a él y a Alec, era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida.

-¿Y sin nos bañamos los tres juntos?- propuso el nefilim.

Magnus no tardó ni un segundo en aceptar.

Y esa fue la primera de muchas veces en las que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se quedaba a solas con el bebé.


End file.
